Muzijat Tuhan
by Hashika Hikaru
Summary: CHRISTMAS FIC:   Apa benar muzijat Tuhan itu nyata? Tapi mengapa Tuhan belum memberikan muzijat-Nya? padahal Ia tahu, bahwa anak-Nya sedang membutuhkan pertolongan-Nya.. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Tuhan memberkati..


Naruto bukan milik saya..

Warning: typo, khusus Natal, KakaKure, Gaje, dan maaf bagi yang bukan umat Kristian.

Umur: Kakashi dan Obito 15 tahun, Kurenai 14 tahun, dan Asuma 18 tahun.

Silahkan membaca...

~mujizat Tuhan~

Hashika Hikaru

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah memasuki sebuah ruangan ICU. Ruangan ICU itu begitu sunyi. Terdapat ruangan kecil yang terhubung dengan ruangan besar. Ruangan besar itu berdinding tiga per empat kaca. Dari dinding kaca yang tembus pandang tersebut, ia dapat melihat seorang yang dikasihinya sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Mata Kurenai tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan menyayat hati yang ada di depannya. Selang-selang bantuan bersaling-silang bekerjasama untuk membantu orang tercintanya, Kakashi, agar tetap bertahan. Ruangan besar serba putih itu hanya diisi dengan sebuah ranjang, puluhan alat medis, dan satu orang pasien.

"Ku mohon, cepatlah sadar. Aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan dirimu, Kakashi," ya, Kakashi. Kini kekasihnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat kritis. Pagi hari, Kakashi tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Sudah 12 jam lebih kekasihnya tersebut belum sadarkan diri.

Kakashi Hatake. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menderita penyakit Sirosis hati(*). Kini keadaannya sudah semakin memburuk. Bahkan, beberapa hari yang lalu dokter memvonis bahwa, "hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Kurang lebih, 2 bulan." Mungkin ini memang takdir Tuhan, tetapi, ia masih terlalu muda. Masih banyak angan dan mimpi-mimpinya yang berlum sempat ia gapai.

"Kurenai.." panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut.

"Kak Asuma, bagaimana?" tanya Kurenai begitu ia menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Hanya tranplantasi hati yang dapat menolongnya. Jika hingga malam ini orang yang bersedia mendonorkan hatinya belum datang, maka tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Kakashi. Dan saat itu juga, seluruh peralatan medis akan dicabut." Ucap Asuma.

Sedih, gelisah, dan ketakutan menjadi satu. Itulah yang dirasakan Kurenai. Ia takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Apa kau rela melepaskan orang yang kau cintai untuk selamanya? Tidak. Tidak akan ada yang rela. Bahkan mungkin, kau rela melakukan apapun asalkan orang yang kau cintai tetap berada di sisimu.

"Dia sangat berarti bagiku, kak. Kau tak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku mencintainya, sangat." Tak ada yang dapat Asuma lakukan selain memnbawa Kurenai ke dalam pelukannya untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

'_Bukan dengan barang fana Kau membayar dosaku, dengan darah yang mahal tiada noda dan celah. Bukan dengan emas perak kau menebus diriku, oleh segenap kasih dan pengorbananmu'_

Terdengar dering dari ponsel Asuma yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Asuma pun segera keluar dari ruang ICU dan mengangkat ponselnya.

'Hallo... Ya, ada apa, Obito?...Benarkah?... Puji Tuhan... Baiklah... Terima kasih, Obito.' Asuma pun mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Obito bilang, kita sudah mendapatkan donor hati untuk Kakashi, dan dia akan sampai di sini dalam waktu 30 menit lagi. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi, ya?"jawab Asuma sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kurenai.

"Syukurlah.. Terima kasih, Tuhan." Kata Kurenai yang kini sedang terduduk di sampaing Asuma.

" iya. Puji Tuhan, Tuhan memang baik. Tuhan tidak ingin melihat anak-Nya menderita." Kini mereka hanya dapat menunggu sampai Obito datang membawakan donor hati untuk Kakashi.

~Muzijat Tuhan~

30 menit telah berlalu beberapa detik yang lalu, dan kini Obito telah datang. Dengan segera, Dokter dan tim medis lainnya melakukan operasi tranplantasi hati. Di ruang tunggu, Obito, Kurenai, dan Asuma diselimuti oleh perasaan gelisah. Apa operasi ini akan berhasil? Itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Sudah tiga jam lebih semenjak operasi berjalan, tetapi tidak ada satupun petugas yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Setelah beberapa lama, ada seorang perawat yang keluar dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Kurenai. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah suat. Perawat tersebut bilang, itu dari Kakashi. Kurenai pun dengan segera membaca surat tersebut.

'_Untuk Kurenai.._

_Sayang, jangan sedih ya.. walaupun nanti kita akan berpisah, ingatlah selalu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada wanita lain selain dirimu. Kalau operasi yang akan ku jalani nanti gagal atau orang itu tidak datang, maka aku akan pergi dari dunia ini. Aku akan bertemu Tuhan Yesus dan Allah Bapa. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan, tapi tidak jika kau terus bersedih. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum._

_Mungkin nanti aku tidak akan bisa mengucapkan, "aku cinta kamu". Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu setiap saat. Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu lagi. Jika aku telah tiada, carilah lelaki lain. Aku tidak akan keberatan._

_Sudah dulu ya, rasa sakit itu datang lagi.._

_Tertanda,_

_Kakashi Hatake'_

Air matapun terus mengalir dari kedua mata Kurenai. Ia tak sanggup jikalau harus kehilangan Kakashi. Baginya, Kakashi adalah nafasnya. Jadi dapat dibanyangkan, bagaimana bisa kau hidup tanpa nafasmu? Sulit? Bukan sulit lagi, tapi kau tidak akan bisa.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi dengan diikuti beberapa perawat. Dengan serentak mereka bertiga berdiri dan menghampiri dokter.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?" tanya Obito.

"Huft.." dokter tersebut menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjelaskan eadaan Kakashi. "Puji Tuhan... Berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan. Sebab, Tuhan sudah memberikan sebuah muzijat kepada tuan muda Kakashi. Jikalau bukan karena muzijat Tuhan, mungkin tuan muda sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Sekarang, kita hanya menunggu hingga tuan muda sadarkan diri. Mungkin esok pagi. Dan kini ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat karena kondisinya sudah stabil. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Dokter itu pun segera pergi menuju ruangannya.

Dentangan lonceng dari sebuah Gereja pun terdengar. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.01. Perasaan bahagia kini datang, Tuhan pun telah memberikan muzijat-Nya. Terima kasih Allah Bapa, terima kasih Roh Kudus, dan terima kasih Tuhan Yesus..

~FIN~

(*)= Sirosi Hati adalah kemunduran fungsi liver yang permanen yang ditandai dengan perubahan histopatologi. Perubahan histopatologi yang terjadi menyebabkan peninggian tekanan pembuluh darah pada sistem vena porta. Sebagai akibat dari peninggian tekanan vena porta, terjadi varises esophagus dan bila pecah terjadi muntah darah warna hitam (hematemesis).

Terima kasih telah membaca.. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! May God always bless us..


End file.
